A New Life
by fan1906
Summary: House's adult daughter is struggling thankfully someone will turn her life around.   My first fanfic ever, be sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Erin's POV_

I sat in my father's office, smoothing my black pencil skirt onto my toned legs. He walked into the room, sitting on the other side of the desk, dropping a pile of patient files on the desk. He was a doctor, head of the diagnostics department in a Princeton hospital. I rarely made a habit out of visiting him, but the rumour had it that he was finally seeing his boss and I had to get to the bottom of this. He sat on the chair that faced mine with a mix of concern and surprise in his eyes.

"Erin! Hi! What can I do for you...?"

"Dad... I want to invite you and your new girlfriend for dinner."

"I don't have a new girlfriend."

"Right..." I said, my chest suddenly tightening, my heart was beating fast and I felt dizzy. He turned to me looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, my heart's beating really fast...dad..."

I woke up wearing a hospital gown, my father standing beside me with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"Your heart stopped, we had to shock you, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"Right 25 year olds have their heart stop during the day all the times" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have someone from my team take your history."

"You can't treat me you're my dad."

"Oh it's alright technically Foreman will." I looked into his eyes, thinking of the gargantuan workload awaiting me in my office.

"I have to get back to work! "

"Sure right after we fixed you."

"I feel fine now!"

He walked out and I quickly grabbed my cell phone from my bag, contacting my assistant, trying to delegate as much as possible and have the work needed to be completed sent to the hospital as soon as possible. A handsome doctor walked into the room and I quickly hung up.

"You could have finished, I'm in no hurry. I'm Dr Chase by the way." I smiled at his gorgeous face and great Australian accent.

"Thanks. I'm Erin House" I give him my most dazzling smile, although knowing full well that I look like hell.

"So... your heart rate looks stable, this is good... took anything recently?"

"Anything...?"

"Walk me through your day, everything you ate, took, drank..."

"Alright, I woke up at 4, went for a run, showered, got ready, ate a bagel and a coffee then went to work. Ate a salad at lunch, I felt a bit tired and drove here in the late afternoon to invite my dad for dinner this weekend and here I am."

"No drugs."

"Of course no drugs, how revolting!"

"Any medication?"

"No medication."

"At all?" I shook my head.

"Well, we'll do a blood test."

"No thanks." He looked into my eyes.

"I really don't like needles..."

"I'll be real careful." "Is there any other way..."

"I'll see what your dad thinks."

I smiled uneasily. He left the room.

* * *

This is my first fan fic. ever, be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Chase's POV_

First, I couldn't believe my dislikeable boss had a daughter, second, I couldn't believe she's that hot... third why would she be afraid of needles. I walked into the conference room.

"She doesn't want me to draw blood. She's scared of needles."

"She has tattoos, donates blood every month she doesn't mind needles, Foreman and Taub, here's her car keys and house keys, find out what she's hiding."

"Why do you suspect she's lying."

"She's my daughter, she's the head of a bridal gown company at the age of 25 and has 80 hour work weeks, trust me she lies... Chase tell her to cut the crap, she's never been scared of a needle prick."

I turned and joined her in the room, she sat reading a file on her phone.

"Sorry... worst week to get sick."

"Your dad told me you have tattoos and donated blood in the past, you're not scared of needles you're scared of what we'll find out, which makes me think this'll be completely outrageous. Wanna tell me?" Tears welled up in her pretty green eyes.

"I have an insane life, I work insane hours, I'm always alone... I took cocaine, it was my first time."

"First, really!"

"I do it 2 or 3 days a week..." She cried loudly now.

" My dad will kill me." She was inconsolable.

"So can I still draw blood?" I asked coldly.

"Sure..." She handed me her arm.

I drew the blood and left without telling her anything else.

_Erin's POV_

My father walked in sitting on the edge of the bed looking into my eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"How much did you take?"

"I've been taking some for the past year every once in a while, I took a bigger dose in the bathroom before meeting with you..." I cried.

"Look you don't have to say anything... but you can't keep up like this, I should have seen you weren't feeling so good, we have a rehab facility upstairs, I went there once, it was useless for me but who knows..."

"Your employee judged me, when I admitted to doing what I did, he acted real cold."

"He always assumes the worst and always thinks it's substance abuse, I guess you confirmed his suspicion..."

"I know what I did is lame but I hate that he judged me..." He rubbed my calf.

"Hey don't worry about it... but tell me, why cocaine?"

"Well I needed something to make me go through long and stressful days, I hate my life."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I shrugged crying even harder.

"Hey do you like your job?" I shook my head.

"Why do it then?"

"Because it was mom's business..."

"You think mom wanted you to be a cocaine addict so you could keep up with a life you hate."

"Of course not!"

"Well sell it then and do what you wanted to do, what's your big thrill in life?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"I already think you're stupid... cocaine Erin!"

"I finished a book a few months ago..."

"So?"

"I finished writing a book..."

"You did!"

"I'd love to write as a living."

"Good see now you can sell the company and write novels."

"Really!"

"Hey that's what your mom would want..." I nodded crying softly.

He stood, hugged me and left the room.

_Chase's POV_

I sat in the lab analyzing Erin's blood.

"Apparently you like making my little girl cry." I turned to him.

"I didn't say anything."

"She said you acted coldly towards her."

"I drew her blood and left."

"Yes but her struggles are not up for you to judge."

"I just think it's terrible to see such a pretty girl get into a life of troubles and addiction."

"She's not happy, she feels lonely, she hates her job and hates her life, she's under tons of pressure, don't judge her...go apologize."

"I'm not apologizing for her poor choices." I didn't owe her anything, especially not an apology, she took cocaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Erin's POV_

I spent a month in the rehab facility, the details of such a month were not as spectacular as one would think, a lot of vomit, headaches and tears and a whole lot of feeling like a ridiculous loser. A day before the final date of my rehab, my father sat with me in the common room.

"Hey Erin...I've sort of been spending a lot of time over at Cuddy's and we thought maybe you should live with us."

"I can't live with you... she has a daughter and the last thing you need is a junkie living over there."

"You're my daughter too."

"No dad, I agree that I shouldn't be alone, but it shouldn't be there."

"Well... uhm, there's always Wilson..."

"What?"

"He's always been like an uncle to you."

"No."

"Of course he is, you can have my old room, it's really comfy, your bathroom will only have a shower but you can always pout and he'll let you use the tub, hell I'm sure he'd change rooms for you..." I smiled.

"He suggested so himself."

"Really?"

"Come on, he loves taking care of people."

"Not an addict."

"Oh he's been through worse. I brought your mail." I nodded trying to convey gratefulness.

I took the first envelope and read through the letter.

"My book will be published."

"Well that's great... sweetie you're the best... can I read it?"

"No, you wouldn't like it." He smiled "Glad you're doing better, don't be your old man's kid, you deserve the best things in life..." I smiled.

"Well we have group therapy and I have to pretend I care..."

"It'd be easier if you cared for real." I smiled hugging him tightly.

"You'd never even follow your own advice."

"Yeah but I don't have every chances in the world to have a normal life."

I smiled at that and stretched up to join the group of people I had mostly bonded with over the days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Erin's POV_

The next day, my father's best friend, who indeed had been pretty much like an uncle for me over the years, helped me into the large condo he had purchased for him and my father. My father and his girlfriend also followed us into the apartment.

"Well this is your new home for the next months."

"I don't want to be too much for you."

"Hey there, I've spent a year living with your dad, it'll be nice to take care of someone who has seen a dishwasher in the past." I giggled and walked into the living room, sitting on the nearest chair, tears in my eyes.

My father sat beside me.

"I hate what I did with my life."

"It's one mistake, I made a million mistakes... even you were a mistake." I giggled.

"Well thanks I feel beloved and worthy."

"You are deeply loved and I never expected you to come, but hey I'm glad you're here..." I rested my head on his shoulder as he lovingly patted my knee.

"Come on now brilliant author, your assistant called there has been a huge offer made on your business."

"Really?" He nodded.

"They want to meet with you tomorrow... there also was an offer for your apartment in New York, I think you should live in Princeton."

"Why?"

"We're here, and you can write anywhere." I nodded.

I stared at the wall, thinking that I might indeed settle down closer to my father, he was after all the only family I had after my mother had passed five years ago. My mother, she was a smart, driven, successful woman that was both genuine and kind. She had a great fashion sense and liked to be involved as much as she could in my life. She had met my father while he was still in med school and she was just done with college, they dated for five minutes and conceived me somewhere during that time, she refused to see him struggle through school because of me and moved to New York where, with her father's money, she started designing bridal gowns that sold like hot cakes, through the years she became more powerful and had extended her line of products from bridal, to fragrances and had launched an everyday fashion line three years before her death that did really well. She had died in a car accident, leaving me the only heir of her fashion empire. I quickly rose up to the ranks of CEO while going through a crash course in design, the stress was terrible and I barely made it. In retrospect I had a lot of respect for her capacity to be both a mother as well as the owner of a business, I had no idea how I would have spent even a day in her shoes.

Thinking of her made me sad, it always did, but this time it felt right. I thought she must have been proud of the choices I had made and the woman I was becoming: an outspoken person that finally pursued her true calling, which was what she did all of those years ago to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Erin's POV_

A few months and a multimillion deal later I stood at the launch of my book surrounded by a bunch of people I had never met. I joined my father and his girlfriend, after several interviews.

"Well... I did read that book."

"Liked it?"

Lisa quickly chimed in, sharing her profound appreciation of my work and my father shrugged.

"Thanks I appreciate it, especially since you guys were such major inspirations for my main characters."

"You are a great writer, I just hate the sex scene... my daughter does NOT appreciate sex enough to vividly write raunchy scenes." I giggled, uncomfortably, battling whether or not I should tell him to rest easy that his beloved little girl is still a virgin and had to base a lot of the sex scenes she wrote on descriptions of scenes she gathered from movies or other authors.

"You know it's funny there's such a hype about my book, I think the publicist must be paid tons..." They smiled unsure how to react.

"Well...we should be on our way. We have an hour to drive back home and Rachel's nanny is not necessarily one to appreciate tardiness."

"Hey thank you for coming..." I hugged them and watched them leave.

Wilson joined me, bringing me a glass of water.

"Hey water... great." He smiled.

"There's nothing like it..." I grinned.

"Congratulations on your success."

"Thanks... and thank you for your support. You've always been like an uncle to me." He chuckled leaning in to kiss me softly.

I shook my head and turned away.

"Wilson, I'm a recovering cocaine addict... I can't commit, not now, not with someone who should be helping me..." He looked into my eyes, confused and deeply apologetic.

"I'm sorry... I... sorry." I smiled back trying to regain my composure and trying to make sure that no hard feelings would be instilled in between the two of us.

"Hey don't worry about it."

The drive home was silent, I played with the clasp of my clutch as he drove from New York to Princeton, I eventually drifted off thinking of the life I could be having with a man I always considered to be a lot like an uncle to me. He was quite the considerate man, he was indeed very charming and smelled really nice, I looked outside sure he had great hands and I was pretty certain that he knew how to use them, I woke up blushing profusely at the naughty thoughts that invaded my sleep. He turned to look into my eyes as I turned to him blushing.

"Did I say anything?"

"No." He had a silly grin.

"Come on tell me!"

" I can't say that..." I giggled.

"Come on tell me!"

"Alright you moaned my name, quite loudly."

"Sorry... I had a very naughty dream."

"About me?" I nodded, thinking maybe this was something I was truly willing to explore.

"Maybe you should try to kiss me again."

"Why?"

"Maybe I'd let you." His eyes opened wide.

"Really?" I agreed.

"Look, I don't know where this'll lead me... but I'd love to try." I uttered barely above a whisper.

He pulled out of the road, we sat in the idling car. He turned to face me and kissed me softly, his tongue exploring my mouth softly and seductively, a tentative hand slowly rubbing my long red hair, another expert hand rubbing my thigh and going up my skirt.

"Hey... easy there tiger, not here not now... let's go home before you do something really naughty."

He nodded, I looked out the window feeling a whirlwind of stressful emotions invading me. He drove us home and helped me into the condo; I quickly removed my patent leather peep toe heels and walked barefoot onto the hardwood floor. I went straight to my room and removed my jewellery and released my hair from the tight bun I wore that night, he stood in the doorway. "You're pretty." I smiled and stood facing him. He kissed my cheek, neck, collarbone then my lips, he kissed me softly and eventually went even more passionately, his hands rubbing my back, unzipping my dress slowly, letting it drop to the floor in a dark puddle of silk at my feet.

I stood there vulnerable, almost undressed in front of him, I felt shame at almost doing my father's long time best friend, at pretending to want him, at doing him because I feel guilty, at having no feelings for him, anger at the fact that he didn't notice how terrible I felt, unsure whether I should let him know that he would be my first.

"I can't do this James... I'm sorry..." He nodded.

"I understand, we shouldn't be doing this... it doesn't feel too right for me either, I'm sorry." I agreed tears flowing down my face.

"I feel so lame and dirty..." He handed me my robe and hugged me softly.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Erin's POV_

Things between me and my father's eventually settled between and friendship grew over time.

I laid on the couch one day reading a novel.

"Hey aren't you getting ready?"

"Ready?" I stared at him playing stupid, I knew real well where I was going and yet I preferred ignoring him.

"The hospital's fundraiser... there's a bachelor auction and I know how much you love spending time with eligible bachelors."

"I don't want to go" I looked into his begging eyes.

"Come on now, Cuddy would love it if you went..."

I begrudgingly stood from the couch, cursing the fact that he used my beloved stepmother as an argument and browsing through my wardrobe looking for a dress. I eventually set my mind on a black silk dress. I quickly got ready and we made it to the hospital an hour later.

_Chase's POV_

I couldn't believe Cuddy had got me into this. I stood beside a bunch of other men, looking around at my 'competitors' and the women auctioning. Most of them were not really attractive, only one of them caught my eyes: a tall red head wearing a black silk dress and incredibly high heels in a bright shade of emerald. She was my boss's daughter and looked perfectly healthy in comparison with the state she was in last time back when she was a patient of mine.

She bid on me a couple of times, she eventually outbid everyone and met me as I walked away from the pack of other guys.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You're House's daughter aren't you?" She nodded.

"And you're the arrogant idiot who acted coldly with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you even mean that?" I smiled at her.

"I had my reasons." She shrugged.

"Am I really worth such an impressive amount?"

"Well we'll see..."

"So... what's up with you?"

"It's been a year, I had one of my books published and wrote another, I sold my apartment in New York and my mother's business and I finally do what makes me happy and I bought a house."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Offering a recovering drug addict a drink... really!" I blushed.

"I'll get you water then."

"Sparkling please!" I nodded and got our drinks quickly walking back to her at one of the tables.

"You look healthy."

"I am better."

We talked for the entire evening and although I knew it would be bad for me, I knew I loved spending time with her. I loved looking at her long toned legs, her dark red-hair, her perfect row of pearly white teeth, her subtle cleavage...

As the party died down, I walked her to the cab she had called minutes prior this moment.

"So what will we do on our date?"

"We'll go surfing on the Jersey shore, have dinner and go for drinks afterwards... or maybe not drinks, maybe..." She gave me a dark look and giggled.

"Oh come on, I can't stop living because I try to steer clear of substances that can be addictive. I've never surfed before; I hope you'll teach me."

"As long as I can put my hands on your lovely hips as I teach you." She giggled.

"I'd love that."

"I'll pick you up next Saturday."

"Great!" She nodded her hand on the car door.

She looked gorgeous, I felt the incredible urge to kiss her, and so much that I actually leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. Her arms snaked around my neck slowly, my hands resting on her hips rubbing the small of her back. She broke out of the kiss, gasping for air.

"Well... I'll see you next week." I nodded watching her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Chase's POV_

A week later I drove into the parking space allotted to guests of the building, checking my looks a final time in my rear-view mirror. I left the car and stood through the agonizing wait in the elevator. Eventually making it to her floor and knocking on the black entrance door to the condo she shared with her father's best friend, I was fidgety and my palms were sweaty just at the thought of seeing her again. I took those few seconds to think about the two of them, a few questions crossed my worried mind: Had they ever been intimate? Did she have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for her? Was this all just a platonic friendship motivated only by the fact that they cared for the same person?

She opened wearing a yellow summer dress over what seemed to be a pink bikini, she also had a duffel bag, which I had to guess contained a few belongings to maintain her appearance when we would go for dinner. Her hair was pulled in a pony tail and she wore a matching head band in her long hair. In her feet she wore white flip-flops, but I had to guess there were her usual stilettos somewhere in the bag. I congratulated myself for the two hotel rooms I rented for us to spend some time making sure our appearances were acceptable prior to having dinner together.

"Hi...Wow you look pretty."

"Well you look good too." She eyed me slowly, complimenting the shorts and t-shirt I wore, I also had a bag waiting for me in the car.

"Well I think we should get going." She nodded as I grabbed her bag, which was considerably heavier than I expected.

That day, I taught her how to surf, enjoying the sight of her body the entire time through the wet suit she wore. She seemed to enjoy herself the whole day. Later we finally reached our own rooms and got ready for a fantastic sea food dinner. She drank a glass of wine and I looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey this isn't my first drink, I do still have alcohol, only responsibly..." She nicely retorted.

"I'm not judging." "Yes you are... why?" She seemed upset by my behaviour and I decided she did need a bit of the truth.

"My mother was an alcoholic, I watched her self-destruct for 5 years...She died 15 years ago." Her kind eyes stared into mine, rubbing my hand softly.

"You must think I'm pathetic, but I did do cocaine in the past and I might have been somewhat addicted, but I can't let this define me and this is why this is our last date."

"No. I like that you did what you did and turned your entire life around and I'm sorry I judged you.

" "It's alright, I would have judged myself too, a couple of years ago."

The conversation stalled, I looked at my plate and she looked out the window mindlessly rubbing her hands.

"I read your book." Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I loved it."

"Really?"

"I can't believe I'm even having dinner with such a great author."

"You're lying."

"I am not, you're great."

"Well if you are such a fan of my work, I'll have you know that there is a sequel coming up. I'm sort of on the fence about the ending but it's almost there." I smiled.

"Good for you, tell me a bit about it."

"It's the same characters but this time they are dating so doing what they used to do naturally no longer works for them... she's his boss it's now a lot more complicated to tell him what to do."

"Admit it this is about your dad's relationship"

"A character loosely based on my dad. He did help with the medicine"

"Hey if it works for you... I can't wait to read this."

"Well, as soon as I'm done I might let you read it." I smiled.

I truly enjoyed reading her book, she was such a great author, I loved her command of the English language, her tone, her sense of humour, her book read really well for a novel intended for a readership of females.

We went dancing at a nearby club, where I could fully admire her outfit for the night. She wore dark skinny jeans and a loose see-through top that she wore over a tight green tank top. She nearly towered over me in expensive-looking leather shoes. Her long red hair was tousled and loose on her slender shoulders, the only jewellery she wore were diamond earrings. She one drink that she sipped slowly to make it last the entire evening. I danced with her all night until we were too tired from our long day in the sun to keep on.

We walked back to our hotel rooms silently. I took the time to think back of my ex-wife, Allison was great, she was beautiful, smart, I loved her, I loved the way she acted with me but Erin exuded something completely different. First, she seemed to breathe sexiness through every single pore of her pale alabaster skin; second, she was confident, she was broken, she had been hurt but she accepted it and made you accept it along the way. In a way, she also seemed very fragile and that made me want to be with her even more. I also found her deeply mysterious. I was drawn to her, attracted to every inches of her skin .

"I must say, although you haven't been working in the fashion industry for quite some time you have not lost your sense of style."I said lamentably trying to compliment her. She smiled

"Well thanks." I loved her dazzling smile. I stared at her thinking about how although it took me years to fall for Allison, I'd give up everything for Erin and spend the rest of my life with her after barely hours.

She looked at the shore, enjoying the view of the ocean.

"How did you end up here?"

"It's a boring story."

"Well bore me."

"I... went to Seminary school in England." Her eyes grew wide, this is generally the effect it had on people.

"I decided this wasn't the life I wanted and met a gorgeous girl that I followed here, making it to med school." She looked into my eyes.

"Are you like... religious? Do you go to church? Could you have spent years of celibacy?"

"Somewhat, I haven't for a while and maybe. Do _you_ believe in god?" I stated, answering her private questions in the same exact order she had asked them. She smiled shaking her head softly.

"I can't even imagine doing such a thing. In that respect I am very much my father's daughter, the 12 steps are very unrealistic for me I couldn't possibly turn all of my free-will over to a higher power. I just love that free-will and was told to nurture it as much as humanely possible." I smiled at her honesty.

We stood at the threshold of her bedroom door, looking into each other's eyes, unsure what to do next. I slowly leaned in when I noticed she did as well, meeting her lips halfway. Our kiss was simple, soft, humble, small and pure and yet I battled with everything I had not to go too far, not to scare her. She broke the kiss.

"Well that was an awesome date...I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yes, we should have breakfast before we go." She nodded.

"We should meet at the restaurant at 10." She nodded leaning in once more for a quick kiss, her tongue now slyly making its way into my mouth.

We met the next morning for breakfast; she wore a vintage-looking white dress that was patterned with cherries that she matched with red accessories and red patent leather kitten heels, her loose strands framing her gorgeous face.

"Hi." I smiled thinking back of the hot kiss we shared before going to bed. We had pleasant conversation over breakfast, the kind of mundane discussions people shared that were both interesting and uneventful. We drove back and I thought how things were simple with her, how it came naturally to want to be with her and spend time with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Chase's POV_

The next week we met for bowling and dinner which was fun and surprising to see how well she played. The following week: dinner and a movie, a horror flick she enjoyed and that I enjoyed too since she turned into my shoulder each time the sight of the big bad mean monster scared her. The third week dinner and wine tasting class she insisted she could handle and which she did because she spat every single sip, which you should do, but hey who never cheated at these things and on the fourth week I helped her move into her new house with family and friends.

She had bought a three bedroom townhouse that she had decorated and painted prior to the move. The movers had done most of the work and she really only needed us to place the furniture around the place. We had pizza with her dad, his girlfriend and Wilson. House teased me by saying:

"Sooo when are we moving your ugly combinations of shirts and ties in here?" I smiled, blushing a little, especially since, although we were close and that I enjoyed my time with her, we had never been intimate yet.

Erin rapidly interjected.

"Well... it didn't take me that long."

"I know... moocher!" Replied Cuddy as he feigned annoyance and took another bite of his slice.

We spent a friendly dinner and they eventually left, leaving me alone with her on her bed, folding what seemed to be a million towel, which was a bit exaggerated for a woman that lived alone. Even chores were enjoyable with her, we laughed and talked.

"So, it's our fifth date. Actually, the first lasted almost 24 hours, so let's say sixth" She nodded chuckling.

"And, you'd like sex?" I stared at her surprised at how bluntly she put it. I tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came.

"I..."

"Look, I like you, I really do and you're the first one that I ever liked that much... I feel ready and I want you. You just need to know I've never had sex with a man, ever"

"Never?"

_Erin's POV_

I nodded.

"My dad was very adamant about me not doing it in my teens, the boys were too stupid in college and I was too busy after..." I blushed, my eyes fixed at the ivory bath-sheet I was folding.

"I want to do it with you, I like you." He smiled.

"Me too, but I also think we should wait until I smell better, look better and is not sitting in an ivory terry-cloth puddle." I smiled leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You don't mind that I'm a virgin?"

"No, but what about the naughty toys I found while placing things in your drawer?"

"Uh, well I can still have some fun." He smiled even more kissing my neck.

I felt overwhelmed by his hand on my thigh and the other in my hair, his mouth over my cheek, neck and collar bone. I smiled at his passionate caresses and kisses. He suddenly stopped, regained his composure and went back to folding the towels.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Erin's POV_

A week later he walked into my house with a bottle of wine and flowers, we ate Chinese takeout and talked.

"I sent my book to my editor."

"Really?"

"Yes and I thought you should get a copy..." I handed him a pile of printed white paper, he smiled a genuine smile.

"Am I the first one to read it?"

"Yes... well dad a copy too but he doesn't read things."

"Yeah I remember once, he had Allison's copy of an article for weeks lying around on his desk and never once looked at it, Foreman published an article about the same case and things went badly for the two of them." I stiffened a bit at the mention of his ex-wife.

"It doesn't matter if he reads it or not."

"You mean that?"

"More or less, but what can I do, tie him up to a chair and force his eyes onto the sheet of paper and make sure he reads."

We tried to avoid talking about our plans for the rest of the evening, I felt restless in anticipation and fidgety in the conviction that I would be lame and that he would stop seeing me. I felt both turned on and awkward at the same time.

He helped me place the dishes in the dishwasher, and then he stood behind me, a hand on my hip and the other holding back my hair away from my neck, his mouth kissing and nibbling softly at the sensitive patch of skin. Both hands then slipped my white cardigan off my shoulders. One of them slid down my arm to reach my hand and turn me around. He leaned into me kissing me passionately. He broke of the kiss as both my hands were under his shirt caressing his toned back.

"Are you ready? I mean, I could stop." I shook my head wrapping my arms around him.

"I am so ready it hurts."

He smiled removing my shirt in one quick motion and manoeuvring the zipper of my skirt quickly. I stood in front of him, in my black lace bra and thong. His hand nervously ventured at my right breast fondling it lovingly. I moaned in surprise and erotic bliss as I unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a toned chest and abdomen that heavily turned me on. "Wow, have you ever modeled?" He laughed and kissed my lips once more as I let my hands nervously tug at this belt before removing it completely and doing the same with his jeans. He subtly removed his socks and led me up the stairs to my room where he helped me on the bed, laying over me to kiss me and every undressed inches of my skin. His hands then removed my bra. His eyes stared at my breasts.

"Wow." I smiled blushing. He licked and sucked on my nipple making me moan and groan under his warm tongue. His hands removed my thong; his tongue moving down to my vulva, licking, rubbing, caressing me into orgasm. Once I loudly came he kissed me passionately.

"I want you so bad." I smiled.

"Me too, we can stop if you feel nervous."

"I'm fine." He smiled kissing me.

He stood and removed his boxers. I sat next to him, softly rubbing every inches of him and tentatively sucking his hardened penis. He groaned in ecstasy, hands rubbing my hair. I sucked harder and faster encouraged by his moans.

"Baby stop I have to have you, now." I laid on the bed as he grabbed a condom from my dresser and rolled it on himself.

"Are you on birth control?" I nodded. He laid in between my legs and penetrated me slowly. We made love twice that night and slept into each other's arms.

The next day I stood out of bed stirring softly.

"Hey there!"

"Hi... want coffee?" He nodded sleepily staring at my naked body.

"Glad you didn't lie about your hair color." My eyes grew wide.

"I thought you dyed it."

"Of course not." He smiled.

I left and prepared the coffee to see our clothes from the previous night scattered all over the floor. I picked them up and put them on a section of the counter as I prepared coffee and then brought back the clothes to my room. He stared at me.

"What?"

"You're naked."

"So?"

"And you prepared coffee naked?"

"So?"

"Well, uh...I'm surprised you're so at ease with being naked."

"Of course I am, yesterday, you saw every inches of my naked body from angles I'll never see myself without a mirror and proper lighting."

"That's very hot." He walked out of the bed to kiss me, fully erect.

"Round 3?" I shrugged, smiling.

"Why not?"

We had sex and then shared coffee in my bed.

_Chase's POV_

She sat beside me, undressed in the warm covers. She turned to me.

"How was it?" My eyes grew wide.

"You're very naughty, pretty, hot, toned, flexible it was great."

"Trust me I'll get better." I smiled at her eagerness and kissed her softly.

"Are we dating or..."

"What?"

"Well am I your girlfriend."

"Of course you are." I leaned in and kissed her.

"So what do we do today?

" "Well... I'll have sex with my hot girlfriend one more time, because it gets better every time and then well it really is up to you."

"I want to go shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

"You don't know?"

"About what?"

"My dad and Lisa... he knocked her up."

"What!"

"Yes and I wanted to buy them a Burberry receiving blanket and the diaper bag as well."

"Burberry... Can I ask you? You're that rich?" She smiled taking a sip of her cup.

"Well enough so that a Burberry 325$ cashmere receiving blanket does not even remotely make a dent in my budget, I could not work as could my kids and my grandkids. Granted the grandkids might not buy Burberry receiving blankets for all of their relatives but you know... selling my family's bridal company as well as everything that had the name attached to it actually rounded me up to about 200 millions" I nearly spat on her Donna Karan duvet cover.

"And you live here?"

"You don't like my house?"

"No, but you could get bigger with less neighbours."

"I live alone; I'm not going to live alone in a 5 bedroom house with three living rooms. In due time, when I have kids, I'll move." I kissed her softly, rubbing her toned abdomen.

"You're pretty" I smiled a bit smitten at her pretty body.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Chase's POV_

Seven months later she walked into the conference room where I sat alone. My colleagues were all taking care of our patient. She walked in the room, her hair in a bun, not wearing any makeup and wearing a pair of faded washed jeans and a t-shirt. She had never been hotter, no matter how frequently she wore pretty silk dresses.

"Hi pookie." I smiled at the corny names she gave me, it was a work in progress for her to find the perfect pet name for me. I did not really enjoy that one.

"Hey babe..."

"She's having the baby."

"Really? I haven't seen House this morning."

"Yeah they called me yesterday and now she's 9cm dilated, well she was an hour ago." I sprung to my feet and met her in the doorway.

"I'll go with you." I held her hand and lead her to the maternity ward.

We breezed by the nursery where she spent a few seconds staring at the wailing children inside. My heart warmed at the sight of her emotionally looking at the infants. We reached the nurse's station and found the labour and delivery room where we were suggested not to go as she was in the process of delivering the baby. We sat on the nearest bench and waited for her doctor to leave the room.

"Is she done?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"The baby's my sister, Dr. House is my father."

"Oh! She's born, very healthy too. Give her some time and you'll be able to meet her." She sat back down, waiting.

"I have a sister."

House walked out.

"Hi!"

"I thought you were here, feeling too guilty to barge in." She nodded with pouty lips.

"Come and see her."

She walked in and I followed her, Cuddy's mother held little Madeline, she offered the 7 pounds baby to the newcomer in the room. Erin gladly accepted to hold the little one, her eyes fixed on the baby's wide-opened eyes.

"She's so pretty." I nodded rubbing the baby's pink cheeks.

"Congratulations you two!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Chase's POV_

She begrudgingly left her precious little sister to eat in the cafeteria with me. We ate in comfortable silence in the cafeteria.

"I know you'll think I'm weird..." She took a generous bite of her grilled chicken panini.

"Probably!" She giggled.

I loved that she appreciated my sense of humour.

"In the future, like four or five years from now, maybe not with me... would you like to have children?"

My mouth opened wide, not necessarily at her question as much as the skinny blonde that walked into the cafeteria. Erin's eyes squinted a little waiting for a reply. Her toned arms crossed on her chest as I still fixed my eyes on what seemed to be my ex-wife.

"Wait for me."

I stood and left the table without turning back to an angry Erin that begged for understanding. I reached Allison's table and sat facing her, I could already see Erin angrily eating her sandwich and fidgeting on the table, but curiosity got the best of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... missed you..." My eyes grew wide, I couldn't possibly believe that, after everything she made me go through, she could not just barge back into my life, a year after our divorce was finalized.

I was dating Erin, the hot Erin. I turned to look at her and noticed she had her eyes fixed to the newspaper trying to avoid my stare.

"What?"

"No men treat me like you did, you're so kind, so sweet, so gallant, so charming... so handsome." I turned to Erin again, to my great dismay she was emptying her tray into the trash can, mine as well.

"I'm dating someone else."

"The red-head?" I nodded.

"She's... not me, you used to love me."

"I did, I'll always have fond memories of you, but I don't love... you. I love her, so much and the great thing is that she loves me so much as well. The things you miss have nothing to do with your love for me, they have to do with the way I treated you."

Erin breezed past me. I gently grabbed her hand.

"Babe, the answer's yes and hopefully with you. Come and meet Allison my ex-wife. Sorry I treated you that way!" Erin stood surprised at my revelation.

"Come on!" I urged her. She sat beside me blushing a little.

"She's my girlfriend, I just love her so much and you may miss me but you'll never give me what she does."

"What does she have that I'm lacking? Tell me Robert."

"Reciprocated love... you didn't love me as much as I loved you and I love that when I look in this woman's perfect green eyes, I can see love, I can see the love I have for her and the one she has for me... I'd love to have everything with her." Erin blushed now staring at the floor-tiles.

_Erin's POV_

I went from feeling ecstatic at the way he proclaimed his love for me, to feeling sorry for her at the extent to which he proclaimed such a flame and finally surprise pure, unaltered surprise. Wished I could subtly walk out of the crowded cafeteria. I looked around shyly and finally found my target, my father had just walked in, I stared at him walking towards the queue turning his head twice in surprise and joined us in no time. There went my opening. Robert in the mean time still stared in shock.

"Really!" Was all he could say.

My father joyfully said: "Hey... you made it, Cuddy will be really glad you made it."

"What?" Robert interjected indignantly.

My father replied matter-of-factly. "She's taking Lisa's place for a few months while she's staying home with our baby."

"I didn't know that." My boyfriend replied angrily as she looked into his eyes.

"Well I wanted to move back here, I love you, I need you..."

Upon listening to his ex-wife inappropriately professing her love to my boyfriend I decided to stand and leave; there wasn't much for me to retrieve from the conversation. This was something they had to deal with amongst themselves. I kissed his cheek softly and said good-bye to all of them.


End file.
